Ibuprofen, its salt or esters, are known to be useful for treating a variety of medical conditions, including inflammation, arthritis, dental pain, reducing platelet adhesiveness and in coronary infarct.
"Shock lung" now known as the adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) generally occurs following massive trauma; however, there are many other causes. The etiologies of this syndrome, its clinical aspects and means of preventing and treating ARDS are disclosed by Dr. Roger C. Bone, M.D. in Diagnosis and Management of Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome; Practical Cardiology, Vol. 5, No. 2, pp. 49-63, February, 1979.
Dr. Bone discloses medicinal treatments with antibiotics, corticosteroids, and antacids.